It's Just One of Those Nights
by Panku Tasuku
Summary: Shadow comes home to Club Rouge to find out tonight just isn't one of his nights. Through all of his horrible luck, will the poor hedgehog ever get any sleep? Shadouge fluff


A/N: It's me again, with another fan-fiction. Yes, I decided to give another pairing a try as I keep trying to think up of a plot for my Shadamy story (which is not coming up any time soon due to the fact that I have no idea what to do.) Anyhow, yeah, this one's a **Shadouge**, since I haven't seen very many out there lately, and after seeing all of the art work for it, I've decided it wouldn't be that bad of an idea for the two to get together.

The idea for this story came from a very talented artist at Deviant Art that is known as mel-the-shadow-lover; and her comic Late Night Moment. So yeah, check that out when you get the chance. The events of this story are set after Sonic Heroes and Sonic Battle, so Shadow pretty much lives with Rouge when he's around the city.

So yes, here we go. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow or Rouge, or any other Sonic character; for they belong to Sega.

* * *

**It's Just One of Those Nights**

Outside of Club Rouge, rain splattered against the ground as lightning struck across the sky, thunder echoing soon after. It was a night where things that could go wrong, would go wrong in a certain black hedgehog's eyes as he chaos controlled into the building, soak and wet from being outside. Shadow had an annoyed look plastered on his face, his ears drooped and dripping with rain water.

Noticing that all the lights were off, he knew that Rouge had probably called it a night and went off to bed. This place could be as dead as a lamppost some nights, and tonight just had to be one of those nights were it was storming like hell outside, meaning no one was going to come.

He snorted to himself before walking off to his own bedroom, and into the bathroom connected to it; turning on the shower and turning the knob on high. Closing the door, he'd walk over to the countertop a few steps away from it, discarding his gloves and hover-shoes. Turning back towards the shower, he'd step in before his annoyed look changed to a bit of a more calming look, enjoying the hot water hitting against his fur. It was like taking away all the stress...

Well, that was until it suddenly changed to freezing cold. His eyes widening for a split second, that expression changed to another look of annoyance as his eyes closed half way, ears drooping once again. Turing off the shower, the hedgehog muttered curses under his breath as he reached out to grab the towel on the rack, only to find out that the towel he thought was there really wasn't.

Just his luck.

"Son of a.." Shadow growled as he stepped out of the shower, grabbing onto the rack to keep himself from falling as he moved over towards the closet not to far from where he was now, his grip changing from the rack to the countertop until he made it to his destination.

Opening the closet, he pulled out a towel, drying off his face and ears before moving down, drying off his arms, chest, and legs. Shaking the rest of the water off, he tossed the towel into a near by basket; then set off towards the door.

Until his feet caught some water on the tilted ground, causing the poor hedgehog to go sliding, trying to keep his balance until he finally flipped backwards, his back colliding with the ground.

Now just lying there, he didn't even bother to move yet as he stared up at the ceiling with his eyes now open like slits, it was as if his ruby hues could burn a hole into anything he looked at now.

"I hate you too, God."

Grabbing onto the countertop, he grabbed another towel from the closet before carefully walking out of the bathroom, making sure not to slip on the water.

Once out of the bathroom and into his bedroom, he used the towel to dry himself off once again from the water that he had landed in a minute ago before leaning into the bathroom, tossing the towel into the basket.

Turning off the light, the black hedgehog shook his head before walking off to his small twin sized bed, slowly climbing in as he set his head on his pillow and pulled his covers on top of himself. He glanced towards his alarm clock which read _2:17am_ before letting out a small yawn. Good, he'd be able to at least get some sleep then.

At least that's what he thought.

After tossing and turning in bed, trying to become comfortable, he finally gave up and fell into dream land.

* * *

"_Shadow, you must work harder!"_

"_You're going to fail us all if you don't work harder!"_

"_You're suppose to be the ultimate life form! HA! More like a weak pip-squeak!"_

_A younger Shadow stood before a few hundred shadowy figures; the one in front of them all was a shadow of the professor himself, Doctor Gerald Robotnic. Taking a step back, the smaller sized version of Shadow's ears flattened like a rejected kitten's, trying to hold back tears and look as tough as possible. Clenching his fists, the hedgehog turned before skating away from the shadows, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, a few tears escaping from his eyes._

_Finally coming to a complete halt, he reopened his eyes to find himself in front of a door. Sniffing, the dream Shadow knocked on the door before standing outside for a few seconds. His laid back ears finally catching footsteps approach the door, he just kept standing there until the door opened with Maria standing behind it, her sky blue hues staring down at the hedgehog with a tired, yet curious look as she blinked._

"_Shadow?"_

_His eyes widening, he suddenly couldn't hold back any longer as he latched onto her leg, shedding even more tears as he whimpered. Blinking once again, Maria gave him another confused look before shaking her head, smiling slightly as she bent down, rubbing behind his ear as she smiled as she tried to get him to calm down._

_Blinking at the feeling, Shadow's tears stopped falling as he looked up at Maria before he closed his eyes, a small smile creeping onto his muzzle as he enjoyed her petting. He felt himself be picked up, but he didn't even bother to open his eyes, resting his head on Maria's shoulder. _

_Soon enough he was set down on a bed, the young girl lying down next to him as she brought the blanket up close to both of them. Still smiling slightly, the young Shadow snuggled up to the human as he let out another yawn before slowly drifting of into dreamland._

"_Good night Shad-"_

_

* * *

_

**BOOM.**

Shadow jumped up from bed, now sitting up straightly as he panted, his hand over where his heart was, ruby hues glancing towards the window where rain pattered even harder then before, lightening streaking through the sky as another boom of thunder roared after it. The wind blew the road signs outside, making them teeter-totter from front to back with each gust. Setting down slightly, the hedgehog bared his teeth as he growled out of frustration.

"Screw you too. Damn it..."

He glanced towards the clock which now read _3:07am _before he rolled his eyes. He knew there was no way he could get to bed like this now. Sliding off of the bed, the hedgehog's feet landed on the carpeted area before he made his way out the door, walking out of his room with a highly annoyed look on his face.

Now what the hell was he suppose to do?

His feet softly pattering against the ground, he continued on walking, pondering the many ways he could relieve this anger tomorrow. Maybe he could go shove a few chaos spears down Sonic's throat, or he could just go kick Eggman's ass for the hell of it. There was always making GUN's life a living hell, it had been awhile since he heard from them…

His thoughts came to a complete stop like his feet had, his eyes turning to glance towards the door nearest towards him. He felt his eyes close half way once again as he let out another annoyed sigh. _Oh hell no.._

Where was he, you ask? Right smack dab in front of Rouge's door.

He tried to back away from the door, shaking his head as his stubborn pride got in the way. There was no way he was going in there; Rouge had already helped him out enough. Besides Rouge defiantly was not Maria, Maria was kind while Rouge was... Well, Rouge.

…

..Okay, fine, she was kind, but she wasn't Maria! His feet seemed to disagree though as they didn't move, and his hand seemed to agree with his feet as it'd move up towards the doorknob and grabbed a hold of it. Letting out a sigh, Shadow shook his head as he opened the door, walking into the darned room as he closed the door behind him.

_I'll just wake up before she does and leave before she knows about anything…_ Nodding to himself, the black furred hedgehog melted in with the darkness, only his eyes were barely visible as he made his way over to the bat's bed, trying his best not to trip over anything.

Finally making it, he climbed into bed as he shuffled next to Rouge, his ears flattening out of relaxation as he wrapped his arms around her back, the side of his face resting on her chest as he closed his eyes, barely thinking anymore as sleep claimed him slowly, the storm outside barely making it's way to his ears anymore…

* * *

Ears twitching to the sound of water dripping from the outside, a pair of azure hues slowly opened, belonging to none other then to Rouge the bat. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced out the window, seeing a few clouds outside in the morning sky. _It must have been thunder storming… I'm surprised I didn't wake up… I.. Wait a second._

She blinked, suddenly noticing a pair of arms around her and some extra weight on her chest area. Her eyes narrowed, about ready to sock the pervert and let him have a peace of her mind before her vision come together and she recognized the 'pervert' who was hugging her in his sleep.

_Shadow?_ She blinked again as her cheeks turned to a deep red, pretty much surprised by having the black hedgehog in her bed, and HUGGING her?

_The thunderstorm must have kept him up... Aw… _Smiling to herself, her eyes closed half way as she kept her hues staring down at Shadow. Letting out a small yawn, the bat wrapped her arms around his back as she rested her cheek on the top of his head, curling up beside him.

She decided a few more minutes of sleep wouldn't be all that bad.

Now if only her dream would come true…

* * *

That's that. I hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks again to Mel for the story idea. To catch a peak at her art, go to http:mel-the-shadow-lover. review my loyal fans!Please? It'd make me a very a happy authoress… 


End file.
